


Aid and Comfort

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike deal with Quentin Travers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Aid"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"The Council is not without resources, Ms. Summers." Travers spat a tooth onto the ground.

Buffy hauled Spike's arm around her shoulder and heaved him to his feet. "Yeah, well, he's my resource, not yours. Good thing he was here, huh? You'd be down a Slayer."

"If he hadn't intercepted that bullet, we'd have a new Slayer. One who doesn't give aid and comfort to the enemy."

Spike raised his bloody face and snarled.

"Down, boy. Let's get you home." To Travers, Buffy warned, "You try this again, I'll feed you to him. You can be the aid and comfort."


End file.
